The Citadel (Location)
The Citadel is a location within Heartania that serves as a fortress and faction headquarters. Originally built as a shelter in the event of war arriving to the city, the Citadel serves as a government headquarters following the City in Chaos incident. Background During a war that the country was involved in was getting more dangerous by the day, the government of Heartania became extremely paranoid about the fate of the city, and drastically developed a plan to survive. The plan included utilising a strategic location with unruly weather to build a fortress to house the council and several civilians. While the project was completed during a tense time of the war, the victory made the building meaningless. The high cost and the fact that the council neither consulted it's civilians of the High Council meant that near a billion dollars was lost and the councillors were swiftly fired and sentenced. Regardless, while the fortress was an impressive structure with many interesting features, it held barely any historical significance to warrant it's upkeep, and was left in the hands of a gatekeeper for several decades. Features Helipad Despite the unique weather making close range flying a near impossibility, the Citadel does have a helipad that it regularly utilises. It has enough room to land comfortably in rough weather, and is equipped with a magnetic anchor to help guide helicopters and VTOLs down safely. The Vault The Vault is a large bunker hidden deep down under the Citadel. It was built as an emergency shelter in the event that hostile forces broke down the gates, but now houses several key components that make up The Chaser Unit, including a research facility, training mechanism, a shooting range, and a monitoring unit linked to The Little Mice Network. The Bridge The bridge is the two way four lane road that connects the Citadel from the mainland, with a gate at both sides to mark the entrance and exit. They lead to the Citadel's courtyard and spans about 150 meters. Defence Systems With the paranoid council worried about incoming invaders, a lot of the expenses were spent on the defence mechanism that would make the fortress difficult to penetrate. These include: * External cannons to ward off land based ground intruders * Maritime focused heavy turrets to ward off trespassers coming by sea * Internal heavy turrets to ward off successful intruders * Anti-air missiles to ward off or distract aireal hostiles * Emergency bombing defenses - seals off the windows and doors within 30 seconds upon detection of airborne hostiles * Panic mode - heightened security measures, applies to head office only * Internal gate security - drops heavy plating to make the gates more difficult to break, only applies when gates are securely locked. Despite the elaborate systems, they all require regular maintenance and have some vulnerabilities. Trivia * Originally the Citadel had a magic tower of which Sin-Shaman was based, but upon Shmuser Name's banning this has since been retconned * The Citadel was originally described to withstand nuclear blasts, but has since been downscaled to just The Vault * The original design resembles the Los Muertos compound in Crackdown. Category:Location